Life Without a Heart
by the peace people
Summary: This fic is dark. the tale of the ring from a different angle, the rings point of view. all feedback is really really appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Life Without A Heart No Escape or is There? 

By Lucifa

I cry, I eat, I sleep and I wake, there is nothing else; it is life and right now life is not worth living. 

I lie here, not speaking or moving for what seems like eternity.  

I am pail, sickly, so old and tired, I am thin like a skeleton – I should be dead, but still I am here, still living a worthless 'life'.

I have seen many things, lived through horror and nightmares so true that you can smell the blood of the people I've killed.

I am not a person, or a being…but I am alive.  I am desired by many, they say I am powerful, but how when I am so weak?

I share a soul that is not mine, my fate is decided, an evil and twisted one; I must die, but I will not be afraid.  If I do not die then thousands of others will, my master will not be merciful.

My hair is golden and long, at the moment caked with mud, and my eyes are violet, shallow and illusory…you cannot trust me.  If I were to be described as a being then it would be an elf, for I look elven.  I have their pointed ears and keen eyes, as well as height.  But the elves are disgraced by me, as are the dwarves and the men, however they all desire me.

As I lie here in the darkness, forgotten by my master I wait.  All my thoughts are of finding my master, returning to his side it is how I keep my sanity while I sit in the eerie blackness that has been my home for centuries.

 I have lived for years on the brink of death, sustained only by the knowledge that my master is searching for me…how do I know?  He talks to me.  I suppose you are wandering why I am not dead.  If my life is so miserable, then why not just end it?  Do you think I have not tried?  Of course I have, many times, but all have been in vain.  There is only one way for me to die, to find my relief.

So I wait here to be discovered by who ever fate will choose, I wait in my prison, bound by my flesh until I hear my owner calling to me, "My precious!"

Yes, precious is my name, for indeed I am precious.  And the creature Gollum, or Smeagol is my owner.

He doesn't treat me well, I am starved, but it doesn't matter, because he knows that I will go on living.  He is brutal and he doesn't care for me, only my power.  He says he loves me, and that I am beautiful, but I already know I'm beautiful.  

He kisses me roughly and scratches me with his long clawing fingernails, so I am scared with the memories of what he does to me.  I have tried to fight him, but I am so weak, I cannot resist.  He knows I hate him and he knows I am not strong enough to fight him so he takes advantage.  He sharply pulls my legs apart and scrapes me drawing blood.  Then he rapes me.

I am so weak, he makes it worse.  I hate him, I despise him and there is no escape, no hope…except I could escape.  I will not get far, but I cannot stay here, anywhere is better than here.

So, I wearily get to my feet and begin to walk in the gloom.  I lied, I can barely stand, so instead I crawl slowly along the slimly cave floor, clinging to the damp walls until I can go not further.  Then I slump down in a heap, exhausted on the floor and fall into a troubled sleep riddled with nightmares and dreams that I would not wish upon anyone.  But still I endure this torture, I have to.

*

Hey, I know this is totally weird, but it was just an idea that came to me – the ring being a person and the feelings it has.  Anyway I'll write more if you like it so please do review!!

Its called 'Life Without a Heart' for now, but if you have any good suggestions then tell me.

Pwetty, pwetty pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up! Life Without a Heart Chapter 1 

****

****

I swim up from my private ocean where I have been swimming in my dreams, drowning in the waters that endlessly torment me.  I cannot escape sleep, I may try to evade it, but it haunts me.  I am exhausted still, because sleep is hardly a rest for me, it tires me, perhaps more than going without sleep.

I stretch and then squint in the gloom, and try to make out where I am in the endless black that has been my home for five hundred years.  I sigh; I haven't been here before, or not that I can remember.  There is running water nearby, I can hear the cool trickling sounds it produces.  I like water, it is cleansing, but I cannot be cleansed. 

So I sit by the pool of water, thinking of my master, all alone in Mordor without me to comfort him.  I hear my owner, Gollum, talking to someone about me.  They have been talking for a while and asking each other riddles, my owner loves riddles and he is good at them.  However the stranger is better and he has won.

Then there is silence except for the trickling water and footsteps…footsteps?  Yes small pattering ones, coming this way.  Again I squint my keen eyes so I can make out a small figure, could it be a halfling?

He is stout and dressed in finery, a waistcoat and jacket.  His eyes are dark and kind, his hair is a chestnut brown and curly, but what is most amazing to me is his feet, they are very large and hairy, also bare like mine.  He is shorter than me by miles it seems, but his heart is far bigger than mine could ever be, I have no heart.

He comes closer and I shrink and curl into a ball.  Then he bends down and offers me his hand.  I cautiously accept it and he pulls me to my feet, I lean against him and walk with him trying to get out of the cave.  You didn't seriously think I'd want to stay here did you?


End file.
